Some existing ventilating units are designed for heating a room using radiant heat from an electric heater, and for ventilating the room using a fan moving air through the unit. In some cases, the fan also functions to carry away heat generated by the heater in order to avoid overheating the heater and other components of the ventilating unit. In some cases, the ventilating unit also includes a lighting assembly.